In electronic devices and systems, it is known to use Printed Circuit Boards (PCBs) having a number of electrical and electronic components disposed thereon, to achieve a given function.
Sometimes, there is a need to transfer electronic information between one or more PCBs or devices which are part of a broader system. Electronic or electrical connectors, installed on the PCB, have been found to work well, and provide a convenient interface adaptable for easily connecting and disconnecting devices or PCB together.
In technical domains making use of opto-electronic conversion, such as in information technology, telecommunication cabinets, servers, routers, storage devices, switches, optical or networking devices, the connector is for example of the small form-factor pluggable (SFP) format.
However, such connectors disposed simply on a PCB or the like, suffer from a number of drawbacks. Chiefly among them, and especially in modern systems, electromagnetic radiation due to rapidly changing current emitted either internally, on the PCB, or externally, from the environment, can disturb the effective performance of the interface.
There is therefore a need to protect connectors and the transferred data from disturbance of electromagnetic interference.
It has been shown that electrically conductive shielding cages disposed around such interfacing connectors are effective at reducing electrical interference.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,443,768 or U.S. Pat. No. 6,729,905 already describe such cages and systems.
However, such shielding cages and such connection systems are poorly adapted when assembling multiple connectors on a single printed circuit board, especially in close proximity to each other where they also risk mechanical interference with each other.
Such cages also make non-efficient use of materials. Further, the assembly of the shielding cages has to be easy and quick as possible for the users. This is particularly true in electrical systems such as telecom cabinets, in which these shielding cages are implemented and in which there is usually not much room.
An electrical shielding cage adapted for facilitated assembly and installation of such systems is therefore needed.
A compact electrical shielding cage is also needed.
An alternative solution to present solutions is needed too.
An electrical shielding cage which is cheaper and more efficient on materials is also needed.